A control machine of the foregoing type typically has a reading needle for reading the pattern card and a force amplifying bar which acts in the direction of movement of the reading needle onto a control part, the reading needle being movably supported in the force amplifying bar to project against the pattern card and being in active connection with a lock member which is pivotally supported on the force amplifying bar for movement between two positions, a portion of the lock member in each such position being in the path of movement of control parts of the control device.
Such devices have become known and are disclosed, for example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,268. Various embodiments described therein are now being utilized in practice, depending on the purpose of use of a machine. All, however, work according to the same system, in which the position of a reading needle for a pattern card, which reading needle is operated with a small force, is utilized to apply a control movement onto a heavier machine part through a part which is driven with a greater force.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a reading needle having a higher force relief with a higher assurance of an effective control operation.